1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an adhesion device, particularly an adhesion device with a text highlighting baseline.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
To review critical texts on a book or a written document, a reader has to take a fluorescent marker pen to highlight or underscore the texts currently. A conventional method to highlight texts, however, is not ideal while contaminating a book or a written document or even degrading overall quality of the book or the written document in case of any error mark which should be covered or corrected with a correction tape (pen).
To avoid the disadvantages, a user usually tears off a single sticky note or fluorescent note available in the market, sticking the reusable note on any position as required and highlighting any text. In practice, there is one disadvantage existing in the single sticky note or fluorescent note which is torn off and stuck for highlights, that is, the conventional sticky note or fluorescent note fails to effectively highlight critical texts and is inconvenient.
Against this background, a sticky note which is competent in truly highlighting critical texts will be an optimal solution.